


Swear this one you'll save

by sansapotter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapotter/pseuds/sansapotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yes,” Sansa agreed, “yes, Jon is my boyfriend.” She nudged him and hoped to the gods he would smile and play along. Cersei was someone she always wanted to impress; she was never kind to Sansa, but something about her made Sansa want her approval.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swear this one you'll save

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheEagleGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEagleGirl/gifts).



> For Theeaglegirl: Can you write a fic about Jon, who is Robb's best friend, getting mistaken for Sansa's secret boyfriend at a family gathering--like a wedding, maybe? And he's too embarrassed to say otherwise so it goes on.

“He’s a prick,” Jon said setting a high ball glass in front of her. He was glaring at Joffrey Baratheon across the ballroom. 

“You don’t have to say that again,” she lifted the glass and clinked it with his beer bottle. She couldn’t believe her brother had married into this family. Myrcella was a lovely girl, Tommen was quite sweet, and Robert had been Robb’s namesake. She had dated Joffrey, and considered herself the authority on bad relationships because of that experience. She was the reason Robb had met his wife in the first place. 

She was far happier now anyway. Even if she had come to her brother’s wedding alone, and Joff had come with a high society girl like Margaery Tyrell. She could sit beside Jon all night, listening to him make fun of the hodgepodge of reception guests under his breath. He didn’t like half of the guests, most of them were fake friends of her father. The rest were invited because of Cersei Lannister-Baratheon. They were the sort of people the Sansa of old would have never dreamed of being drunk in front of. She would have wanted to impress them, have them believe she was a good match for Joffrey. 

“Do you want to dance or something?” Jon was itching the back of his neck, forehead creasing in an endearing way. 

“You hate dancing.” So did her father, Jon was practically part of the family after all. Nobody considered it odd that he was Robb’s best man instead of one of his brothers. Jon was his brother. It was why she wasn’t angry when he was the one to pick her up from Joff’s apartment when they’d broken up, then offered to take her to the grocery store to buy eggs to smash on his door. 

“I really do,” he agreed with a laugh. She rested her head in her hand to look at him, watching him take a pull from his beer bottle. “Rickon’s trying to ask Shireen to dance.” He lifted his eyebrows to gesture to her baby brother.

“Stop, don’t tease him!” She tugged on his arm laughing. “He never talks to girls.” Her seventeen year old brother had bigger things to focus on usually, she suspected someone had taken advantage of the open bar for him. Arya was dancing with Gendry, Robb with Myrcella, and now Rickon with Shireen. It seemed her family had better luck with Baratheon’s compared to her. 

“Picture for the album?” It Myrcella’s idea to do the album, pictures of the guests with nice little messages beneath the photos. Jon’s arm wrapped heavy around her shoulders, but his hand was warm on her bare shoulder, rubbing little circles with his thumb as she wrote a thoughtful message on their page. She signed for both of them as well so he wouldn’t have to move his arm.

“Well isn’t this cozy,” the hair on the back of her neck stood up. Cersei Lannister-Baratheon, was sliding into a seat across the the table, glass of wine in her hand. Sansa was used to her critical stare. She expected Jon’s arm to drop, instead he held strong. “What a becoming dress,” Cersei smirked at the garish, rhinestoned, ruffled dress her daughter had chosen for the bridesmaids. She turned her gaze on Jon, “and Rhaegar’s son. Charming.” Jon’s fingers twitched for the bottle of beer on his left “new boyfriend?”

“Yes,” Sansa agreed, “yes, Jon is my boyfriend.” She nudged him and hoped to the gods he would smile and play along. Cersei was someone she always wanted to impress; she was never kind to Sansa, but something about her made Sansa want her approval. It was stupid, but she felt Jon’s hand slide down from her arm and link with her left hand.

“This is the first I’ve heard of it; are you keeping it a secret?” The whole hall would know by the end of the night. She and Jon would have to stage a breakup later in the week or something once everything died down, or tell everyone the truth. 

“We didn’t think it was right to make the announcement on such a big day,” she felt Jon’s big hand flex in her own. “It’s about my brother and Myrcella today.” Sansa smiled sweetly.

“So it is,” Cersei smiled archly, grabbing a waiter’s arm. “More wine.” Sansa waited until she finished the next glass before excusing herself, and Jon, from the table.

“He owes me a dance,” she glanced up at Jon, gripping his arm with hers and she found him smiling down at her adoringly. He’s quite good at this. She pulled him onto the floor, with an apologetic smile. The quartet was playing another slower song, and he pulled her hand over his shoulder to wrap around his neck. She looped the other arm around him, and he held her hips in his hands. “Sorry about that,” she was still upright, looking at his face instead of resting against him. 

“It’s fine,”

“I’ll figure out a way for us to break up, so Robb doesn’t try to fight you.” 

“We don’t…” He paused, “we don’t have to break up.” A blush was climbing up his neck. “I mean, we can go on a date for real. If you want.” Sansa smiled, hesitating before she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song Secret by The Pierces
> 
> I'm around on [tumblr](http://www.sansa-potter.tumblr.com) if you want to come and visit :)


End file.
